A German Predator for an Italian Prey
by CeruleanFlame17
Summary: A GerIta fanfic. DON'T like yaoi, DON'T read I crap at Summaries. So just read it right away. a/N: Sa mga pinoy diyan oh, teen den tulad q... Basa lng


**Predator!Germany x Italy: A Hetalia Axis powers fanfiction.**

**"A German Predator"**

**Warnings: Rated M, m/m slash fic**

**"Okay, I'll see you in a minute." Italy said, as he hung up the phone and returned It to its stand. America just called him and asked him out on a date. Being the naïve Italian he was, he accepted the invitation right away. He turned around to meet a certain German who looked very calm and composed. It was until then when the German spoke.**

**"Italy. Who called?"**

**Italy smiled. "Veh~ It's America. He asked me out to join him on a little tour around the amusement park."**

**The German cringed at the mention of the American. "Sounds like a date to me. And you're expecting me to grant you permission?" he nearly felt some insane feeling trying to claw its way out of his gut. After the incident with the Picts, he felt that he needs to be with Italy more, never realizing yet that he wants Italy to be only _his. _He hated the way the other countries flirt with his Italy. Especially France, and his brother Prussia.**

**He sighed. "Okay. Just be sure to get home at… 6:00 pm sharp. I don't want to hear you knocking on my door the hour after that. You understand?"**

**Italy flinched, but he beamed. "Veh~! Sure thing, Germany!" with those parting words, he left. Germany face palmed himself. How could that one annoying piece of Italian be the descendant of the great Rome?**

**He waited on the sofa, while reading a book he bought. He grabbed his mug of beer and began to think of the Italian. Something snapped inside of him and he knew it. He wants to claim Italy by all means. Hearing the sound of a faint knocking on his mahogany door, he got up to catch a quick glance at the wall clock. "6:00. I'm surprised."**

**Sighing, he grasped the doorknob and willed it open, revealing a certain Italian. He looked very happy. It pained Germany slightly, knowing Italy's smile came from America, not him. Italy stepped inside, removing his shoes. "Germany, I came home early as you have stated earlier. Veh~"**

**Germany rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Come on. Let's have dinner. I cooked us some Wurst… and Pasta."**

**Italy perked up on the sound of Pasta. "Really? Oh, Thank you Germany."**

**The two ate dinner in silence. It is then Italy decided to break that silence. "Germany, America showed me the best parts in that Amusement park. We rode a horse, enjoyed on a Ferris wheel, and ate fluffy, cotton candy. Veh, I really wished it was you, though, not America."**

**Germany looked up from where he was eating, sensing a touch of longing in that voice. He cleared his throat and began cleaning the table. "Don't worry, There's still next time. I'll be up for it."**

**Italy blushed. "Thanks, Germany. I'll just go upstairs."**

**After like an eternity in the shower, Italy came out wearing a white sleeveless shirt over black shorts. He dried his hair, not realizing the door was closed until he heard a sound and when he looked up, he was shocked to meet the blue eyes of Germany, who was rather trembling slightly. Italy asked. "Are you alright, Germany?" he blushed at the close contact. Germany smirked. "You don't know, Italy. How much I was so pissed at the thought of America being with you. I can't let that Bastard score a game with you, you know?"**

**Italy blinked. He never really expected Germany to rather act like this way so suddenly. His train of thoughts stopped when the German backed him up on the wall, his hands was on both sides of his head. Germany ghosted over his ear. "I hate the way those Countries have their way on you. I can get Jealous you know, Knowing you with someone else. I love you, Italy, and it hurts me that you would just allow some guy to be head over heels on you."**

**Italy blushed crimson. Did Germany just confessed to him? He never thought that the German would like him-even love him, damn it,-because of his rather annoying personality. He admitted that he already felt some feelings for the German, although scared to confess to him. Now he felt like submitting over the predator before him. Before he even knew it, he was pinned on the bed with Germany above him. "Veh, Germany? I… I love you too. But can you be not so harsh?" he looked away. "I might… feel weak."**

**Germany smirked wider, knowing what those words meant.**

**"Humph. But I wanna have my _own_ way." He proceeded to crash their lips together. He barely had time to make the kiss linger when he pulled back. "I want you, Italy. Now."**

**Italy managed a whimper. Germany kissed him again. He let his tongue scrape Italy's lower lip, as he asked for entrance. Italy gasped, as the German predator invaded him. Italy tasted Pasta and some strawberry, which Germany liked. He roamed the very inside of the wet cavern, suppressing a groan from Italy. His left hand removed itself from Italy's wrist as it snaked beneath the Italy's shirt. He proceeded to trail down kisses and biting the piece of flesh there, on Italy's connecting muscle near the collarbone. There were no words spoken as it was replaced with moans and a loud groan when Germany came, inside Italy. Claiming the tight channel as his own, Germany flooded it with his seed. He slipped out of Italy, who became unconscious. He shook his head as he pulled the blankets over them and he slept. Better to deal with it tomorrow.**

**Owari**

* * *

**Here ya go! ~ **

**A GerIta Fanfic ~~ **

**SO whaddaya think? O_o I love this couple very much and how I wish that my Seme would be like Germany because I'm a 100% Uke like Ita-chan ~~ **

**Constructive Criticism is SO accepted :DD **

**I'm a Filipino, and for those who are filipino like me who adore this couple... "Hay naku... Sana magkaroon na ng Philippines sa Hetalia noh? Bomgga talaga~~ Charotera lng.. :DD HOY maligayang Pasko at Manigong Bagong Taon nga pla... ^_^**


End file.
